minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Jesse Season 2 Episode 5 (THE SERIES FINALE)
(Gerald, Petra, Lukas, Stella, and Ivor arrive at the Old Order's temple) Gabriel: Ivor? Soren: Lukas? Magnus: Petra? Ellegaard: Stella? Gerald? Soren: Huh? How do you know them? Ellegaard: Um. Gerald: RELAX! We need your guys' help. Well, Jesse needs your guys' help. Magnus: What? Why? I don't know you! And I don't trust you! Gerald: You look exactly like my friend. Stella: It doesn't matter! Jesse- my rival- needs your help! Because he can't do this on his own! Petra: Okay, hold it! Ellegaard: Fine. We'll come. But only because we know Ivor, Auburn head, and Blond head. Petra: PETRA. Lukas: LUKAS. Gerald: Yeah, so, come on. (They go back to the Order Hall) Ellegaard: Wow. Looks so different from last time. Gerald: Yup. We can stop these people, complete the adventure, and I go back to living in Champion City. Jesse: Wait, WHAT? Gerald: Oh, you thought I was gonna move to Beacontown? Nope. I'm gonna spend the rest of my days in Champion City. Jesse: So, after all this time? Us going on adventures together? It was all for nothing? Stella: Technically, yes. But Gerald has developed some new technology to keep going on his adventures, I come along, and he gets to live in Champion City! Isn't that nice? Jesse: YOU USED ME, GERALD! SO YOU COULD GO ON ADVENTURES WITH HER? Gerald: No. Not just her. Mostly me and her, and then sometimes the Vindicators, but NEVER YOU. Jesse: WHY NOT? I THOUGHT YOU APPRECIATED MY COMPANY! Gerald: Nope. From letting you tag along, I get to live in Stella's city and she gets to keep half of my stuff. It's win win. Jesse: WHAT? Gerald: Well, she seems like she wanta to beat you at, well, everything really. Jesse: SO YOU LET HER? Gerald: I've studied your work. It's... really not that impressive. Witherstorm? I've eaten worse for my breakfast. Old Builders? Heh, you're joking right? Jesse: YOU'RE NOT GONNA BETRAY ME! (Raises enchanted diamond sword) Gerald: OH YEAH? (Pulls out purple glowing sword) Jesse: How and where did you get that? Gerald: MY A GAME? IT'S JUST ANOTHER OF MY BRILLIANT CREATIONS. Jesse: YOUR CREATIONS ARE BAD! Gerald: YOU WANNA BECOME THE NEXT REUBEN? (Jesse drops his sword and gives a mixed look of anger, shock, and sadness) Gerald: Oh yeah! You're not scared of my powerful sword and yet you give up when I drop the Reuben bomb? You can't be serious! Jesse: I... Gerald: I'm going to defeat these guys myself. (Looks at Stella) You coming? Stella: (nods with an evil smile) Gerald: (motions Stella towards him) Jesse: You can't get away with this Gerald! Xara: Why does it matter if he's not gonna include you on his expeditions again? Ellegaard: Well, we can't let Jesse be used! (Gerald and Stella have long teleported away) Jesse: We have to show that we're better heroes than those two by defeating the angry mob first. Olivia: How do we do that? Jesse: To Champion City! (Jesse's team run out of Beacontown) (They arrive at Champion City) Gerald: Of course. It's Jesse. Stella: Leave, Jesse! You aren't welcome here! Lluna: (llama noises) Stella: Move, Lluna! Lluna: (doesn't move) Stella: (slaps Lluna) Lluna: (llama squeal) Jesse: Hey! Radar: That poor llama. Axel: Hey! You can't do that to her! Gerald: Shut up, you pig! Do you want us to attack you for trespassing? Lukas: Well you blackmailed Jesse! Gerald: Shut up, mophead. You're breaking the law too. Jesse: Well you shouldn't have told me where you keep your items. (Draws Gerald's bow) Stella: Jesse, you may stoop low, but we know you won't kill us. Jesse: OH YEAH? Gerald: YEAH! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THAT! Jesse: OH YEAH?! Gerald: YEAH!! (Jesse shoots Gerald in the chest) Stella: (shocked) Ellegaard: Jesse...? Lukas: DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SHOOT? Petra: He didn't do anything! Stella: Jesse! Not only have to gone to murder, but you scammed me out of my chance to be a real adventurer with REAL heroes! I sense... JEALOUSY! Jesse: (points bow at Stella) I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO! Xara: (points her bow at Jesse) Don't do something dumb again. Jesse: I'M NOT! Stella: (draws sword) Petra: (draws Miss Butter) Lukas: (draws bow) (The Warden comes up behind them holding TNT) Warden: Now that Gerald is dead, my work here is done. (An arrow flies at the Warden and hits him through the heart) Jesse: Huh? Lukas? Xara? (Looks behind him and sees Gerald pointing a bow) Jesse: WHAT? I killed you! Gerald: Read the name tag. Jesse: (looks at the name tag, it says: FAKE BOW. IF YOU USE THIS IN BATTLE YOU'RE AN ACTUAL IDIOT) (The Warden's huge crew and the council of Geralds show up) Gerald: ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE DONE NOW! (Gerald fires arrows at all the crew members) Jesse: WE'RE GONNA HELP! Stella: Nope. (Finishes killing them) Jesse: Wha-? Gerald: Sorry Jesse, but you should let other people have their moment of fame. Their moment of glory. (In Stella's treasure hall) Jesse: So this is it? You're gonna hang out with Stella now? Gerald: Yup. Jesse: Fine then. Whatever. You wasted my time so you could blackmail me. (Jesse's Gang leave) Stella: Well, you should get go- Gerald: Not so fast Stella, you heard Jesse. We've got adventures to go on Stella. Just you and me and sometimes the Vindicators and sometimes another random guy but NEVER Jesse! You wanna know why Stella? Because he CROSSED me. Oh it gets darker STELLA. Welcome to the darkest year of our adventures. First thing that’s different: No more Jesse, Stella. He sided with the council so I made him and the council go away. I replaced them both as the defacto patriarch of your city and your world. And I’ll go out and find some more of that Szechuan Teriyaki dipping sauce, Stella. Because that’s what this is all about Stella. That’s my one arm man. I’m not driven by avenging my dead friends, Stella. That was FAKE. I’m driven by finding that nugget Sauce. I want that Nugget Sauce Stella. That’s my series arc Stella. If it takes 9 seasons I WANT MY NUGGET DIPPING SAUCE SZECHUAN SAUCE STELLA. IT’S GONNA LAST US ALL THE WAY TO THE END STELLA. 9 MORE SEASONS, STELLA. 9 MORE SEASONS UNTIL I GET THAT DIPPING SZECHUAN SAUCE FOR 97 MORE YEARS STELLA I WANT THAT NUGGET SAUCE STELLA!!!! Stella: Okay! Okay! I get it! Category:Blog posts